Businesses might employ customer relationship management (“CRM”) strategies for managing customer relationships. For example, a software company might employ CRM strategies to learn about customers who purchase a software product from them, to retain customers, to generate new business from customers and to increase profitability. Some of these CRM strategies might include contacting customers of the software provider. For example, the software provider might contact a customer when the customer purchases a software product, when a new version of a software product is available, or for some other reason.
In some cases, however, a software provider might not know how to contact its customers. For example, a software provider may sell software products at an online electronic marketplace that is owned and operated by a different entity. While the software provider might be able to sell software products on the electronic marketplace, they might not have access to information that is maintained by the electronic marketplace. For instance, the software provider might not have access to the customer information for the customers who have purchased one of their software products at the electronic marketplace. Instead, the electronic marketplace might maintain this customer information without providing access to the customer information to other entities. In many cases, the customers of an electronic marketplace do not want their personal information shared with other companies, such as software providers. In other cases, the electronic marketplace might not want to share the customer information.
In view of the above, it may be difficult for a software provider to contact customers who have purchased their software product from an electronic marketplace, or some other third party seller. For example, a software provider might not be able to send information (e.g., new customer communications, upgrade offers) to customers of the electronic marketplace. The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.